Talk:Elementalist Obsidian armor
Based on this, they don't all look the same. --Karlos 14:11, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Black dye makes my armor almost black? I tryed to add a black dye to my female ele's fow armor, and this is what happend. http://img68.imageshack.us/img68/6074/fowinblackth9.jpg I know u say it turns dark purple, but aint this more black than its purple? - btw got the original pics if u need. :Dyes have been changed in the 1 year diffrence between the comments :) I better dye it "black" now then, looks awesome imo. Black dye on FoW makes it purple.. but I worked out a mix! This may not give much hope to anyone but the insanely rich, but gray dye + 3 blacks will black dye ele FoW. The gray takes out the purple coloring, but it takes all the blacks to darken it enough to call it black. I'll post a pic when I get a chance to take a screenie, but for now I think I'm the only ele in the game with black-colored FoW ;) Tain 22:27, 30 November 2006 (CST) - My guildies armor didnt get black (male ele fow armor) but it still stays purple If anyone has the cash and time, I'd love to see how it looks with other dye colors, especially red...maybe silver too. Maybe do a ele FoW dye chart. And this is for male. I find that very few armors in guild wiki actually look nicely dyed. All you have to do is dye the chest piece and with the new dye imaging system, you dont have to waste it, just reuse the dye for other combos. Then screen shot each type and use photoshop to mass crop them all. Then just paste everything side by side to form a chart.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 05:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) Why this name? Since there is no actual "Fissure Elementalist Armor" and there are 4 different sets... Why do we have this setup? --Karlos 01:57, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :The forum thread you linked to above actually reinforces the concept that all the Fissure elementalist sets look the same (it is even explicitly stated as such on page 3 of that thread), which is probably why they're all organized into a single article in this fashion. Are you confusing the 15k sets that you can buy surfaceside with Fissure armor? --Razorfish 04:45, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) Skirts / Pants I removed the note "This is the only female Elementalist armor set with pants. The other female Elementalist armor sets have skirts.", because according to this image the standard female Elementalist's Armor (the crafted version, not the collector version) has pants too. -- 09:38, 3 January 2006 (UTC) head piece Do elementalists have head piece for Obsidian??? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:45, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::No --SK 04:15, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Component View Could component view be added, please? :If you know anyone with the set, they can add it :) — Skuld 12:16, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Pls someone add component view! I don't know anyone with this armor, so I can't ask them. Female and Male gallery I just separated the pictures into the galleries, to have some form of standard like the other articles. If someone own this armor, please add a separate picture of male and/or female. Right now it's really... stubby ;) -- Stylva 11:01, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :I have this armor on a female ele, if someone wants to take a bunch of pictures of my char, the name is Kari Richmond --69.194.56.150 18:15, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Does anyone have a male ele with FoW with dragon gauntlets too? If so Id like to see how it looks.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 07:39, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Resolution Can you take captures out of cities? At cities, resolution is bad, but out of there, all members of the group see the armors with good resolution. Inscriptions? I hit Forgemaster last night for the first time since the release of NF and inscriptions, and saw that you could craft FoW armor with NO built-in mods (it wasn't any cheaper, as is typical with blank armors in Proph/Factions)... does anyone know if that means you can place an inscription on it? 71.98.89.49 13:36, 6 November 2006 (CST) To answer my own question, yes! I crafted ele FoW tonight, I started with just the blank gloves to see if an inscription would work - sure enough, the Radiant inscription stuck. So I bought the rest blank and inscripted it all... so even without NF, you can get an ele with +energy armor. I don't know if you can change the inscription on FoW crafted with mods, though, does anyone know? :Nice =) But you probably cant change armor with crafted bonuses. Are there any difference in costs for blank obsidian armor? — Stylva 02:10, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::Nope, no difference in price. It was the same as Battlemage's Obsidian - 60k, 350 cloth, 35 deldrimor, 105 shard, 105 ecto :::Ah, thanks. We should add it then. And get people with other professions there to check for the others, so we can get a confirmation on the materials for them :P — Stylva 00:33, 14 November 2006 (CST) ::::I checked with a few of my other chars (W, N, Mo), and they all have blank armor. This has the biggest significance for eles, though, since they don't get +energy armor outside of NF.... until now. ::::: Eles don't need +energy armour.. — Skuld 03:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::: Of course they don't need it, its just a fact.. the main point is that with the ability to apply an insignia also means you can CHANGE the insignia. No point in crafting any other kind of FoW. Tain 15:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::: Its cheaper! (lol) — Skuld 15:29, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::: I hope that's a joke :P If you're buying FoW, the price difference of the different styles is negligible. Tain 12:54, 7 December 2006 (CST) Insignia armor only from Chantry? The newly added note states that insignia-armor can only be bought if you start from Chantry. To me, this seems highly unlikely, but is anyone able to confirm this? — Stylva (talk)( ) 12:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Nah, that's BS. I bought my insignia FoW on my ele before I bought NF. Tain 13:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Ok, I trust you, it seems very odd if it was that you could only get it with nightfall. — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:02, 26 February 2007 (CST) Boring ! Just because it got some black spikes on the shoulder doesnt make it cool lol ;/. Like warrior obsidian it just seems to look cool because it got some black spikes, hmm lol ok. Make a cooler armor and no wannabe dark lord lol. Ritualists obsidian got horns lol, see what i mean? :Imo, simple looks much better. I'm guessing you like Assassin Ancient Armor, lol. Personally, that's way too much to look at, not to mention very impractical. All rit armors have dangly/pointy/floaty/moving things, so the obsidian version should too. For eles, though, I think this fits perfectly. It's all about what appeals to the buyer, though, so good thing wiki is here - if you don't like how it looks, don't buy it. I have it and love it :D Tain 17:51, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I actually like the ele female armor here, as opposed to the usual 'slutwear' on most ele armor for females. I think this is elegant and classy. 24.58.210.63 22:19, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Pfft. I have to not dress slutty in rl. in the game i wanna show off all my e-curves. The female armor doesn't fit with the theme of the rest of the female ele armor. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::That doesn't mean everyone likes it. If I see one more ele female offering to strip dance I might commit elemental genocide. I don't have womanly curves either (boyish figures FTL), but if I did, I wouldn't demean myself by walking around half naked. Kinda grosses me out when people do. I mean the way I see it, these things are pixels. Why being half naked makes them more awesome, I'll never know. 24.58.210.63 18:53, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::Uh, slutty armor FTW. I'd never shame my ele by buying this. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:28, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Three /cheers for slutty armor! I agree, this armor is boring and out of place. Pixels by no means turn me on (anime porn is the funniest, lamest thing on the internetz imo) but at least it fits with the theme of robe placement and the idea of magic casters. Spikes on a caster? It's like bunny ears on a paragon. DavimusK 02:38, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :I like this armor, even though i don't play elementalist(did, got bored of it, deleted). Though it doesn't seem very elementalist-esque. Kinda more like...a cross between mesmer, necromancer, and elementalist. As for "it's just pixels!", Guess what seeing a chest in real life is, light entering the eye, guess what looking at a screen is, light entering the eye. Source doesn't make a difference when it comes to what it stirs in the subconcious mind, and so saying "it's just pixels, you nerds" is one of the stupidest things you can say. Getting turned on every time you start up Guild Wars is a bit stupid, but saying that anyone who enjoys the look of "pixels" is also quite stupid.--Darksyde Never Again 02:45, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Well said, touché! no YOUR stupid << >> [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 20:38, 20 September 2007 (CDT) UGH ANET PLZ PLZ MAKE OBSID ELE EYES T_T im waiting...--Schlumpy 21:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Not happening... :( I settled for Vabbian. It was something better than nothing. RoseOfKali 21:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ANet really needs to drop the ecto cost I understand its uber-prestige armor, but fucking hell, theres a line between uber-prestige and absolute stupidity, and they've bloody well crossed it. I myself would farm my ass off for this armor on my female ele (slutwear ftl), but 105 ectos is fucking insane!! This = 1 PERFECT Ele Sword Absolutely un-fuckin-necessary. Råvŷńǒǔ§Hǔń†ëř :: Talk 03:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Cry me a river, build me a bridge. Get over it --Blue.rellik 03:37, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :: There is a reason why its so expensive, otherwise it wouldnt be so elite anymore now would it?193.190.253.144 03:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::yeah, getting fow armor is really a statement that for you cost is not an issue. Does anyone have pictures of this with dragon gauntlets?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 11:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Is it me or does this armor look like it's made of tire rubber? O_o RoseOfKali 21:42, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Now that you mention it, it kind of does. Maybe they should make the obsidian plates more shiny so it looks more like obsidian.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 07:32, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Plates? The only obsidian in there is the few spikes here and there. O_O RoseOfKali 00:04, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think they're referring to the "base" armor, which looks kinda like platemail, imo. I dunno, maybe drop the ecto cost by a bit, its not SO ridiculous now (since stuff's dropped a LOT since I've been gone). I agree that it is a statement of elitism (or that you have a LOT of time on your hands), but it could do with a small reduction in cost, or at least for this particular set. I'm sorry, but this is the BEST ele armor ever, if for no other reason than its CLASSY, and not ######. talk 22:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) By "plates" I meant the strips of black running across the legs and torso. I think it kinda looks like Nomad http://www.crysis-games.de/crysis.jpg While we are comparing armors, I also think the necromancer Profane armor looks kinda like Master Chief. See http://media.teamxbox.com/dailyposts/halo2bios/01mc.jpg and http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:DemonLordCipher.jpg--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Interesting imagination there... O_O RoseOfKali 05:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Male ele = Female ele? Personally, I think that look exactly the same, except for the fact one of them is male and the other is female (if you get my meaning). Also, one of the only non-revealing ele armor.. shame its so expensive.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :The males have a loose top, the female version is tight. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::I know, but by it I meant the looks of the armor. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::The only non-revealing armor? Tyrian, Flame, 15k Flame, 15k Canthan, Ancient, Norn? I still think Obsidian looks like she's wearing tires... with skid marks... RoseOfKali 21:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::IMO this is still the best ele armor.. =P —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:17, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ##### Since when is there censorship in the wiki? That is ####ing stupid. Also, few questions. "Shown with Dark Red dye (Black + Black + Red mix on each piece). No longer possible" If it's no longer possible, shouldn't the images be taken down? Also, under notes, it says "Silve or White dye with a nice clean color"... Since when is CLEAN a color? It's like saying DIRTY color. It's just too generic. --ChristopherRodrigues 20:55, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand... where did you see that? 20:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::WHAT CENSORSHIP? TITTY SLUT FUCK COCK?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Truer words were never spoken. 20:59, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks like someone changed some words on several talk pages to ### at some point in the past. No one noticed it until now. We do not censor in that way (unless I repeatedly see something truly offensive popping up in recent changes). Don't worry about it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Chris, the note mentioning that the dye color is no longer available is to tell people that yes, it's not available. Taking down the images is not recommended until ''better images are available, because even though they are outdated, they still show which parts of the armor change color. As far as "clean color" notes, if you don't like them, change them, you're as much of a Wiki user as we are. Don't go swearing on talk pages that you don't like something this minor. RoseOfKali 00:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Updated Male Armour Finally got my FoW today! I dyed Hyprodimus Red and Yellow. I AM IRON MAN!--Hyprodimus Prime 10:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : does anyone else see this? the male boots are totally skrewed up! why havnt they fixed this yet??????/ :How are they screwed up exactly? 02:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::A year and some late to this discussion, but I agree. I was looking over the images before deciding whether or not to get it and the male's boots look incredibly out of place or under-detailed or something, especially when viewing the calves. Everything else on this set has the plates/tire rubber look that everyone either loves or hates but the boots are just flat black and boring except for the footballer shinpads. Ethigenetic 10:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC)